Danny Phantom: Spectre Rejecters
by Liquid Butterfly
Summary: Jack isn't the father Danny thought he was. Vlad, however... EDIT: This story is unfinished and will probably remain that way, sorry, lost interest
1. Busted

**Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters **

Danny walked gloomily out of school after being kept behind for another detention. He had yet again failed a maths test, an easy one at that. The sky was dark and cloudy and the school was like a ghost town, not a soul in sight. He trudged down the street heading home, knowing that he would receive yet another lecture from his parents about how important his education was. He clutched his head; it was still aching from the unsuccessful attempt to banish Skulker back to the ghost zone. With all his new upgrades, special weapons and a security system that Tucker -one of Danny's only two real friends- couldn't hack into –the young hybrid could barely put up a fight.

The gloomy boy finally arrived home, he approached the door and heard his father, Jack, yell "IT'S FINISHED!" He sighed and walked through the door, heading for the stairs to his room. "Hold on Danny!" yelled Jack. "This is the new Fenton... fentonnn... something or other..."

"Fenton restrictor, dear" Maddie, Danny's mother, corrected.

"It finds the nearest ghost, and traps them in an anti-ghost net, then ZAPS 'EM!" Continued Jack excitedly, "Lets test it!"

Before his wife had chance to react, Jack pressed the button and all of a sudden a glowing green net appeared from the strange device and caged Danny, sending some sort of electric volts through his body. He panicked, how could he get out of this? He didn't have time to think the situation through;

He created two ghostly energy balls with his hands, and blasted the net trapping him away. He kneeled on the floor, he could barely stand. He looked up and saw Jack and Maddie's shocked faces. Danny hung his head in shame... How could they ever love him as their son again; after all, they hunted and hated ghosts with a passion. He managed to summon enough strength to transform into his alter-ego: Danny Phantom, and phased through the floor to the lab, entering the ghost portal as fast as he could, Despite the fact that he had nowhere to go. His parents followed him as fast as they could, using the stairs of course, and stared in horror as they saw the open ghost portal swirling away. Jack put a comforting arm around a distraught Maddie, telling her that everything would work out. He knew however, that it wouldn't.

The clock struck midnight and their son still hadn't returned. His parents struggled to come to terms with the fact that all this time their son had been none other than the ghost boy they had hunted for so long. Jazz already knew due to the un-timely incident when she saw him transform during Casper High 'spirit week', but decided to act surprised to make things easier. Maddie frantically called Sam, Tucker and anyone else she could think of. Unfortunately, none of them had heard anything. She reached for the phone again, "There's only one more place I can think of where Danny might be..."

She dialled the number and awaited an answer. Finally, he picked up.

"Vlad Masters speaking"

"Hello... Vlad?"

"Aaah Maddie, what can I do for you?"

"It's Danny, there was an…" Maddie paused, unsure of what to say. After all, if she told Vlad the truth then he'd most likely think she had lost her mind, right? "…incident. He's been gone almost all night and none of his friends have heard from him; I just wondered if you had seen him..."

Vlad thought for a moment, if he could find Daniel, there would be so much he could achieve.

"I'm afraid not," Vlad replied "I'll let you know if I see him though, Bye!" He placed the phone down with a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Vlad had a plan; he still had the "BOOmerang" from the time when he attempted to clone Danny but his idiotic friends had intervened. The unusual creation was still keyed in to Danny's ectoplasmic signature, which meant he could easily find him. He threw the gadget, and followed it as it glided through the portal into the ghost zone.

Danny flew around the seemably never-ending realm for a while, but found himself completely exhausted. It appeared that his parent's ridiculous invention had taken its toll. He eventually realised that he could no longer go on, and desperately looked around for somewhere to rest when his eyes fell upon what appeared to be an old stone bench. Hell, it was better than the ground. Gently floating down, he returned to his dark haired human self and sat uncomfortably on the bench, burying his head in his arms. Thoughts of the night's events spun round his head like a record player on repeat. Despite being cold, upset and lonely, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Vlad followed the BOOmerang through the ghost zone and it wasn't long before he found Danny. He landed by the bench and looked down at the boy with a sympathetic yet worried expression on his face. He shook Danny's arm to wake him up, but the only reaction he received was the boy's ghost sense going off, accompanied by a shiver. Vlad sighed, and gently lifted him up. After carefully laying him in the guest bedroom, Vlad put a thick sheet over Danny's cold body in an attempt to warm him up a little and ordered his servants, the ghost vulture's not to let him out of their sight and to inform him as soon as the boy awoke. His plans were at the back of his mind; the only thing Vlad really cared about was that his lonely little badger would be alright.


	2. A rude awakening

The bright sunlight shone over Danny sleeping soundly. His eyes fluttered open and he began to sit up, instantly regretting it due to a sharp pain in his neck. After rubbing his eyes, Danny observed his surroundings. He was in a warm, cosy and expensive-looking room in a comfortable bed. This certainly wasn't the ghost zone he'd fallen asleep in; it was only after he saw the three dozy vultures, snoring loudly that he instantly recognised as Vlad's servants that he became suspicious.

Slowly climbing out of the bed he'd been laid in, the weakened boy quietly wondered over to the slightly open window. Pushing it open a little further, he carefully leaned out and looked around. There was no doubt about it - he was in Wisconsin; at Vlad's castle. Suddenly, he felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly spun around to find that the ghost vultures had vanished. Something most definitely wasn't right.

Danny returned to the bed and sat on it miserably. He noticed that his cell phone had been removed from his pocket and put on a small bedside table. He picked it up only to discover that he had a load of missed calls from his parents. Images flashed through his head of his parents powering up various weapons and methods of torture, ready to experiment. He felt a warm hand rest upon his shoulder, distracting him from his disturbing thoughts, and looked up to find his arch-enemy, Vlad Masters staring back at him.

There was an uneasy silence between the two, until Vlad finally broke it. "So Daniel… How are you feeling?" he asked with a look of general concern.

"I..." Danny began, pondering Vlad's true motives. "…I'm fine." Vlad could see that this was obviously a lie.

"I know something is bothering you. Your mother called and told me you were missing, and then I find you cold and unconscious in the ghost zone… tell me what's wrong." The older man demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" The boy replied in a somewhat defensive tone, "And when the hell did you start caring anyway?!" Vlad stared at him unsure of how to react.

"…I saved your life; you could at least try to be a little grateful. If I didn't care at all, then why would I have even bothered?"

"Because you're a manipulative fruit loop who most likely has yet another crazy plan to get me down?" Danny answered angrily, looking away from his nemesis desperately trying to hold back his emotions. Vlad pulled a guilty expression and sighed loudly, knowing that the boy had a point. Almost every time they had met, he had been plotting something. "Fine… My parents used one of their stupid inventions, one that's supposed to trap the nearest ghost in a net and zap them…" Danny groaned, "…and of course, I was the nearest ghost. I broke the net but had to use my ghost powers… They know I'm half-ghost." He continued, lowering his head in shame. "…They know I'm Danny Phantom."

A young, innocent teenage boy accidentally mutated into the only half ghost besides himself. Living in a family of ghost hunters and desperately trying to keep his identity a secret while also struggling with the demanding troubles of daily life. Vlad thought about how hard it must be for Danny. Sure he himself had also struggled with becoming a half-breed, but was old enough to just move away from humans and live in constant isolation. Here were two half ghosts, both had suffered and were suffering, all because of one mans foolishness- Jack Fenton. Vlad bubbled up with rage at the thought of him.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I realise you might not want to, but it's for the best at least until your fever has gone." Vlad spoke to Danny, before silently slipping out of the room and leaving the young halfa alone once again.


	3. an unexpected visitor

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 3

Almost a week had passed, and Danny had remained isolated in the room Vlad had allowed him to stay in. Various news paper articles featured tragic events such as fires and ghost attacks, and if that wasn't bad enough, a couple also had headlines such as "Where is Phantom?" which made him feel even more guilty. The media was a confusing thing. One minute, the tabloids would be cursing the ghost boy for causing trouble, despite the fact that most of the time he was just doing what was right. Then no sooner had they done this, they would be praising him for "saving Amity Park from destruction" or similar situations. It was pretty clear that all the authors of said articles cared about was their next paycheque.

Vlad slouched in his chair, twirling his glass of red wine and watching the liquid splash around. Young Daniel was still in his room, and the only connection he'd had with the outside world for the past week was by reading news paper articles, which were more or less based on various accidents that usually Danny would have put a stop to. He found himself asking the very question, 'What would a father do in this situation?'

Danny opened the newspaper and started to read an article about a ghost attack in which three people had lost their lives; a young mother, her little girl along with a young baby.

"…the malevolent ghost attacked the household of a young single mother and her two beloved children. The house was deemed too dangerous to enter until Jack and Maddie Fenton, professional ghost hunters, arrived at the scene and banished the heartless ghost for good. The bodies of the family were later discovered at the scene. Many people say that this wouldn't have happened if not for a certain ghost child's absence. Danny Phantom, where are you?" Just as he had finished reading the report, he heard a knock on the door. Vlad waited for a reply, but after a while having not received one, entered the room. "Daniel, you've been in this room for a week now. I know it's been hard, but perhaps if you trained a little, it would take our mind off things for a while?" Danny stayed silent.

"Well, if you decide you're interested, the training room is just down the hall from here, the end right door, okay?"

Vlad had guessed that he wouldn't be answered, and turned to leave.

"Um… Vlad…?" The boy muttered. "Thanks."

"No problem, little badger." Vlad replied smugly.

The training sessions were hard and tiring. Young Danny was sure that they were too much for him to handle. Vlad had told him that he was to spend at minimum two hours per day training if he wanted to continue staying in his home, most likely because he wanted to keep the boy strong for if or whenever he decided to somehow get the boy to join him. After only a few short days, Danny was sick of this training. It was draining most of the little energy he had and he suffered many painful injuries all over his body. Taking a punch was almost unbearable due to said wounds. He stormed out of his training after only half an hour. Vlad immediately approached him.

"Why aren't you still training?" The older man angrily questioned.

"I don't want to train any longer…"

"You remember our deal, right?"

"Of course I do… and I can't take this crap anymore…" Danny replied in a somewhat defeated manner.

"Daniel, get back in that training room before I get angry!"  
"NO!! Have you listened to a god damn word I have said? I'm fourteen for heavens sake!"

"And your point is?"

"I'm covered in cuts and bruises like that of a warrior, I'm tired all the time and I hate training…"

"So what you're trying to say is that you're too lazy to keep up with-"

"SHUT UP!! You know what? I don't care if I die somewhere cold and alone in the ghost zone, I don't care if my own parents kill me, I'm outta here!!" Danny angrily interrupted and stormed off.

"Daniel!"   
Just as Danny approached the main front doors, He felt himself get hit by the body of another ghost. He slowly opened his eyes to see Vlad rushing towards him; he sat up dazed and saw none other than his female clone, Danielle, lying on the ground next to him. Just what he needed.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Vlad exclaimed to Dani, "We are in the middle of something here!"

"It's my DNA… I think… It's becoming more and more unstable." Dani stuttered weakly.

"Well, as you most likely know, there's only one way I can make your DNA stable again." Both Vlad and Dani stared at the ghost boy holding an icepack to his head.

"You have got to be kidding me… You kick me out because I want to stop the insane training sessions, and you think I'd trust you with my morph DNA?!" Danny yelled in disbelief.

"I hardly kicked you out…" Vlad began; "and besides, you wouldn't be doing it for me, it's for your cousin."

Danny sighed, he already had a pretty much pathetic life, how much worse could it get?

"Fine, she can have my DNA. But if you do anything that you know I won't like with my DNA, I will leave and never trust you again." Danny said nervously, not sure whether trusting Vlad was the right thing to do. Vlad gently placed his hand over the boy's hand. "I promise."


	4. Mistaken mistake

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 4

The three of them walked into Vlad's laboratory where there were two tall glass cylinders surrounded by various tubes and computers. Funny, he was sure he had destroyed this place. Danny was told to stand in one of the tubes, Dani in the other. She stared at her cousin, but he refused to make eye contact. He hung his head and couldn't help but think of all the evil things that Vlad could do once he was in possession of his DNA. "Three, two, one… Begin." Vlad said as he pushed a number of buttons. He signalled for Danny to transform into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom, which he did. He barely registered the machine turning on, he was still tired and weak from the training session – Or perhaps torture session would be a batter description. That is until strong electric volts were violently sent through his body, and what looked like green lightning was being sent to Dani. After moments he had transformed back to his human self and was gasping for breath holding his blood-stained side which had most likely been injured during training and had been damaged by the cloning machine, and was weakly crouched down in the tube. No sooner was the process complete, the cylinder containing Dani shattered into thousands of pieces, and out she flew.

But she was different. Her eyes weren't green and didn't reflect an innocent child; they were a deep red and reflected a blood-thirsty beast filled with violent rage. She hovered over to her vulnerable cousin. "What do we have here?" She mockingly questioned. She punched the glass and it smashed around Danny. "It's a traitor! I don't like traitors…" She lowered herself to his level, smiling evilly, before attacking him with a powerful ghost ray.

"Danielle, what the hell are you-AAAHH!!" Danny yelled in pain as Dani began showering him in ghost ray after ghost ray which sent him flying into the wall behind him. Why was she doing this to him; and where on Earth was Vlad?

"You were going to let me die… Just because of some pathetic rivalry you have against my father!" Dani angrily stated. The boy slowly climbed to his feet, stumbling against the machinery beside him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she yelled bitterly, "Silence! It almost pains me to kill such a pathetic, scared excuse for a ghost… almost." She raised her arms to her sides and her hands began to glow red, as did her eyes.

"Goodbye." She taunted as she pointed both hands towards Danny and fired a huge blast of ghostly energy straight at him. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the impact, knowing that in his present state he couldn't survive it. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash infront of him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Vlad's figure standing infront of him, holding up a strong barrier shielding both himself and Danny from the vicious girl's attack.

"What are you doing Dad?!" Dani growled. Vlad approached Dani and gave her a look of utter disgrace, before slapping her across the face. She looked up at her father with tears flooding her eyes, which had now returned to their normal green shade. "I …" She whimpered before falling to the floor; surrounded by a pool of ectoplasm. The boy rushed to Vlad's side, "What's happening to her?!" He exclaimed worriedly.

"It appears that her DNA is failing. When we took your morph sample… it seems that you were so weakened from the training; you didn't transform properly…" Vlad started. Both the half ghosts stared at the dying clone. "I'm afraid it's too late for her." He muttered, doing the best he could to hide his sadness.

"Dani! No!!!"

"You should be angry, I almost killed you… I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself…" Danielle whispered weakly, before dissolving into nothing but a puddle of gooey green ectoplasm. Tears began to form in Danny's eyes, as Vlad gently put his arm around the boys shoulder; and eyed his daughter's remains. It was too early; she shouldn't have died like this. Her Father hadn't even had chance to apologise for the way he acted towards her the last time they had seen each other. Dani was nothing but a younger, female clone of Daniel, so why did Vlad care so much? He held the ghost boy tightly, never wanting to suffer this painful feeling of loss again.


	5. back to a so called 'home'

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part Five

Outside was cold and dark, just what you'd expect on a bitter winters eve. Vlad slouched in his arm chair whilst Danny slept soundly on the soft sofa, both relaxed in the warm comfort of the blazing fireplace. Almost a week had past since young Danielle's untimely death; and in this time neither half ghosts had uttered a word to each other apart from the odd "good morning" or "goodnight".

Vlad gently lowered his book and placed it on the coffee table. He eyed the young boy who lay opposite him before quietly approaching him and placing a hand gently against his forehead. He sighed quietly at the halfa's noticeably high temperature, "You really should look after yourself more, Daniel…" He whispered. "…Goodnight." With that he left and headed to his bedroom.

Buttoning up his pyjama top, he glanced at an old college photo containing himself, along with Maddie and Jack Fenton. The photo brought back many happy memories of the fun they used to have, along with sour reminders of how Maddie had taken to his best friend and ignored the obvious signs that he himself was deeply in love with her. It was then that it occurred to him just how long Daniel had been away from home; and more to the point how worried his parents… or at least Maddie must be. He slowly climbed into his bed and flicked off the bedside lamp. It was too late to even think about contacting the Fenton's right now, he would think more about it in the morning. Within a few moments, he too was fast asleep.

Vlad awoke to the smell of burning coming from the kitchen. He hurriedly jumped out of bed and got dressed, rushing down the stairs only to find Danny eating burnt toast. "I haven't quite mastered the art of making toast yet" the boy smiled weakly.

"I see…" Vlad replied with a slight chuckle, happy to see that the boy was seemably feeling a little better. "How are you feeling? You had a temperature last night and…"  
"I'm fine, other than this headache but I'm pretty sure that will go off after a while. Vlad, I was thinking I'd go and visit my friends; just to let them know I'm alright. Maybe my parents too…" Danny said nervously.

"Are you crazy?! What if your parents try to kill you or something, they are after all ghost hunters!" Vlad yelled, not wanting to even imagine what the Fenton's might have in store for 'Danny Phantom'.

"I'll be fine… If you're that worried, then just come with me." Vlad was surprised at the boy's answer.

"Alright, but I want you to promise me that if anything should happen, you call me at once!" Now it was Danny's turn to be confused; since when did Vlad care so much?

"I will, don't worry so much, I can take care of myself." Danny said as he transformed into ghost-mode, and flew off in the direction of Amity Park.

After hours of flying, Danny finally reached Sam's house. He hovered infront of her bedroom window and saw her sitting at her desk, appearing to do homework. He tapped on the window and the girls head spun in shock. "Danny!!!" She yelled, rushing towards the window. She flung it open and practically dived out of the window, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried, where the hell have you been?!"

Danny blushed, before flying them both back into Sam's room. "Long story… My parent's found out I was half ghost so… I left… But who cares about my story, how have you been? It feels like forever since…"

"I care about your story! Where have you been?" Sam interrupted.

"I… I was in Wisconsin, Staying with Vlad." He muttered with guiltiness written all over his face. Sam stayed silent, having no idea what to say. Danny finally broke the silence. "So… Shall we go find Tucker?"

Sam nodded and grabbed Danny's hand. "Wait! I almost forgot…" Sam began, walking over to her desk and opening the drawer, revealing a deep red scarf and handing it to Danny. "I made it while you were gone… Usually I'd be helping you fight ghosts, but since you were gone…" The boy took the scarf and noticed there was a "D" logo similar to the one on his ghost suit, sewn onto the end. He smiled warmly, throwing the scarf around his neck before saying "Thanks!" He took hold of Sam's hand, and off they flew into the bright sky, off to their friend's house.

Meanwhile, Vlad couldn't bring himself to stop fretting. What if those fools would turn against their own son? What if they tried to experiment on him? What if they rejected him? Thoughts such as these spun around his head; what if Danny…died? Daniel always seemed a lot weaker than he usually did, what if he didn't even make it to Amity Park? It wasn't long before finally decided to do as the boy had suggested and fly after him.

Danny and Sam had picked up Tucker, and were now flying towards Fenton works. "Remind me why we are goin' back there?" Tucker asked, "I mean what if your parents attack you?"

"Relax Tuck; first we're going to see Jazz. Then we can see my parents." Just at that moment, Vlad arrived and invisibly flew behind them. "I don't care if they accept me or not, either way I'm going back to Wisconsin… as long as that's okay with Vlad." Sam and Tucker stared speechlessly at Danny as if their world had just been shattered.

Not a word was spoken among the three until they reached Fenton's house. It had been so long since the half ghost had seen his old home. They swooped into Danny's room. It was just as he had left it; school books scattered around, dirty clothes all over the floor, unmade bed - the list could go on forever. Picking up a duffle bag, he began shoving in some clothes and various other items. "Danny, what are we doing? I thought we were supposed to be going to see Jazz?" Tucker questioned.

"When I left I didn't have any time to get any of my stuff, I've had to wear the clothes that Vlad was going to give to his Half-ghost clone son…" Danny chuckled. "…Lets go and talk to Jazz." He said, grabbing the bag and his two friends and fazing them through the walls into Jazz's room.

She sat at her desk, no doubt studying. Danny quietly stepped towards her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and almost screamed in shock. "Danny?!" She yelled in disbelief. He slapped his hand infront of her mouth, but was too late. His parents came bolting in the room, pointing various weapons straight at their son.

"Get away from him kids! He could be dangerous!" Jack shouted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we've been behind Danny right from when he first gained his ghost powers, he's not a threat… he's a hero if anything… He's saved your butts loads of times and you thank him by rejecting him?" Sam replied.

"I wouldn't call him a hero after all the things he's been up to... Danny, don't you worry, we'll get that ghost out of you!" She yelled at her son from a safe distance.  
"I don't WANT to lose my ghost half…"  
"Nonsense! You can't stay half-ghost, it's just not natural!" Jack replied dumbly.

"Why can't you just love me for who I am? Oh, of course! That's right, your professional ghost hunters! It would hurt your egos too much to have a half ghost son!" He roared angrily.

"You know that's not…"  
"Oh shut up already! I actually thought that you guys might accept me for who I am, I should have known I was wrong!" The boy interrupted, giving them an evil stare before speeding out of the open window, never to return.

His two best friends and sister glared at Maddie and Jack.

"You call yourselves parents…" Sam spat, before she and tucker left.

"I second that…" Jazz added, rushing up the stairs to her room, slamming the door loudly.


	6. unknowing old enemies

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 6

Danny flew across Amity Park as it started to rain heavily. He had sincerely hoped that his parents would accept his ghost side. It had been so long since he'd flown these skies, seemed like forever. He gazed down at the city below; it looked so peaceful down there despite the gloomy weather. "And here's me thinking this City had finally seen the back of you…" A familiar voice spoke. The boy instantly recognised the voice to be Valerie, the girl who wanted 'Danny Phantom' dead. He refused to turn around, not wanting her to see his face and how depressed and angry he looked. Little did he know that she was pointing a huge gun directly at him.

"Oh don't worry; I won't be coming back here for a long time…" Danny began.

"You got that right ghost!" She exclaimed before shooting him out of the sky and into a nearby trash can. He slowly climbed up and stared angrily at Valerie. His muscles were aching due to the long flight from Wisconsin, and he felt miserable because of his parents. He was clearly in no mood to fight.

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to have to hurt you…" He growled.

"We'll just see who gets hurt!" the half ghost was really hoping she wouldn't say this. His hands began to glow a luminous green, before he sent a strong blast directly at the hunter. Quickly dodging it, she pressed a button on what looked like a flying surfboard, and a huge laser was revealed, which shot a harmful beam at Danny. Just as it was about to hit him, Vlad barged into him, knocking both of them out of the way. He had recognised the weapon, and knew how powerful it was – too powerful.

"Vlad? What are you doing here?" He questioned, but Vlad didn't answer, he simply sent one weak yet accurate ghost ray at Valerie's weapon which sent her flying into a pile of old newspapers, and reduced the device to a pile of scrap metal. The older ghost, unlike Danny, really didn't give a damn if the girl was hurt.

"Come Daniel, before she gets up again." Vlad ordered, flying into the sky followed by Danny; who didn't look back.

They were soon past the boundaries of Amity Park and were above a forest. The two half ghosts flew side by side across the night sky. Vlad turned his head slightly and looked at the younger half ghost, and saw upon his face an expression he had never seen before. It was a mix between sadness, anger and tiredness. The older man tried to cheer the boy up. "I can't believe your mother could be so shallow…" He began, "After seeing her tonight, I don't know what I ever saw in her…"

"I thought she would understand more, and I was wrong. I also thought Jazz would have opened her mouth too, then again, she's only really cared since she found out I was half ghost. I'm not a human or a ghost, and everyone seems to want either one or the other." He groaned.

"That's not true…"

"And what surprises me most is that my idiotic Father didn't seem to want anything at all to do with me. My family totally sucks." Vlad was extremely shocked to hear this, but it didn't satisfy him as much as he would have imagined. Something about seeing the young boy so depressed made this the furthest thing from enjoyable. In all the time that he'd been Danny's arch enemy, he had never once thought about how the boy might feel inside; how broken he must be.s


	7. Merry Catmas

Danny phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 7

"You aren't a son of mine; you'll never be a son of mine! You're just another worthless ghost!" Jack Fenton bellowed with his hands tight around the boy's neck. His eyes seemed to glow red, and fury ran through his blood. Danny almost screamed and jerked up, only to find himself back in his bed. It was a nightmare, the same nightmare he'd had the night before, and the night before that, and countless times before that.

Danny yawned and gazed out of the window from the warmth of his bed. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue. The boy climbed out of bed and eyed the surrounding forest; everything was coated in a thick white blanket of snow. He sighed quietly, thinking about the fun he and his two best friends would have normally had in weather like this. After getting dressed, he transformed into his alter-ego; Danny Phantom; and flew out of the window.

Eventually he reached his old home city and flew straight to Sam's house. He tapped on her bedroom window a few times, but after not receiving a reply he phased into her room, she wasn't there. He looked around the house and found Mr. and Mrs. Manson happily eating breakfast. "I don't believe that girl. This morning I found that beautiful pink dress I bought her in shreds on the floor, and she just went to Tucker's house leaving me to clean it all up! Honestly…" Her mother moaned. He instantly flew to his other friend's house and found them outside building a snowman. He invisibly flew up to the two, and looked mischievously at the snowman. He flew behind it and turned back into his human self.

"I am the snowman of doom! Fear me!" He yelled.

Sam and Tucker rushed around the snowman and gasped when they saw Danny standing there.

"Danny! It's so great to see you. And I see your wearing that scarf I made you…" Danny blushed slightly and smiled.

"See, I knew he'd come visit us before Christmas!" Tucker yelled. The young half ghost stared in surprise at this statement.

"…Christmas? What's the date today?!"

"It's Christmas eve, duh." Sam replied. "How about we all go for a little Christmas shopping?"

Danny's face lit up. He hadn't really been keeping track of the date, therefore hadn't bought any gifts at all. Taking his friends hands, he returned to his ghost form and, after making a short stop at Fenton Works to grab his savings and leaving his family a Christmas card, went straight to the mall.

The night was drawing in and the snow was falling yet again. Danny had left his friends and was headed back to Wisconsin. He carried a box, one which had small holes in it. There was the faint sound of rustling coming from it.

As he approached the castle, he noticed that the large fur tree outside was decorated with festive lights. At least now he knew for sure that Vlad celebrated Christmas. He flew into his bedroom window and set down the box. He relaxed in his room, waiting for Vlad to go to bed. He must have dozed off because the next time he looked at the clock it said 1:23am. He heard the faint footsteps of the older half ghost closing his bedroom door and switching the lights off. At the sound of this he crept out of his room and headed for the main living room. He admired the large white tree which was decorated beautifully, before setting down the gift and returning to bed.

Early the next morning, Vlad wondered into the living room, when he noticed the box wrapped colourfully under the tree. He wondered over and picked it up, reading the gift tag. "Dear Vlad: merry Christmas, from Danny." Vlad smiled, but suspected this gesture would be a trick. He cautiously ripped off the wrapping paper and heard a quiet sound come from the package. He carefully removed the lid and gasped as he saw the huge, sparkling green eyes of a beautiful white cat staring back at him.

Vlad jumped back in shock as the cat jumped out straight into Vlad's arms. He was distracted from this creature to hear none other than Danny stood laughing at him in the doorway.

"You will pay for rejecting my affection Maddie! And I will not get a cat!" He quoted in a mocking tone. Vlad stared in confusion, but soon remembered saying that line. He pulled an angry expression, but then began to smile too. It had been so long since Daniel had shown genuine happiness.

"So, what are you going to call her?" The young half ghost said.

"Uh…" Vlad pondered for a while; what should he call this cat?

"I think you should call her Daniela." Danny suggested; "Then we can call her Ella for short, and it also sounds like Danielle…and you have to admit that there is a resemblance…" Danny was right; the cat did have white fur and green eyes.

"Daniela it is." Vlad smiled and set the cat down. "Now one question, what the hell do I feed it?"


	8. Christmas cheer

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 8

The half-ghost stood in the kitchen, thinking about the dream he'd once again had. This wasn't fair; he could have used his powers on pulling pranks and joking around, yet he chose to protect people. It was like all his hard work was being shoved back in his face. Taking a bite out of his toast – which for the first time ever HADN'T been burned, he began saying to Vlad, "It's pretty strange being in a house with only two people on Christmas day…"

"Huh?" The older man pulled a confused face; he was used to being alone on Christmas.

"Usually I'm surrounded by my so-called Family; then I have to suffer the annual "Santa Claus is a Ho-Ho Hoax!" or "Santa Claus is as real as my fat ass!" argument." He answered; visibly becoming angry at the mere thought. Vlad couldn't help but find the 'fat ass' comment a little funny.

"Daniel, I really think you should at least call them or something." The boy reached into his pocket and revealed his cell phone. "The battery is dead, ah well; I guess that means I can't call my parents…" He said, pretending that it was a huge disappointment. Why did Vlad even care? Unless he still had a thing for Maddie… but even so…

"Just use that phone…" Vlad replied pointing out the phone that sat on the table just outside the kitchen door. "It'll be cheaper anyway."

"Sure, thanks." Danny sighed, swallowed hard, then picked up the phone and dialled his parent's number.

"Hey look, it's a call from Wisconsin! It'll be V-man wishing us a happy Christmas!" Jack said dumbly, hurriedly answering the call. He was shocked to hear Danny's voice on the other end of the phone.   
"Dad, put Jazz on…" He ordered. Before Jack had chance to argue, Jazz snatched the receiver.  
"DANNY! Are you okay? What are you doing in Wisconsin?!" She practically screamed down the phone. How did she know it was him?

"I've been staying here… I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas. Tell Mom and Dad too. Err; goodbye."

"WAIT!" Jazz yelled down the phone. He could hear her sister shouting something to Maddie. "Danny, come round for a Christmas meal! Please, it'll give our parents a chance to explain themselves and we can talk about this situation. Then maybe you'll move back here." She pleaded.

"Um, could Vlad come?" His sister had just taken a sip of orange juice, and practically spat it everywhere,

"WHAT? BUT HES A CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!!!"

"I don't care. I don't trust our parents; I'm not coming unless Vlad does too." The girl sighed loudly before agreeing. Danny assumed that Sam had told her about him living at Vlad's castle, but was wrong.

Vlad was very reluctant to go. "I have spent the past 20 years, if not longer spending Christmas alone; I don't plan to change that!"

"So you don't care about me, is that it?"

"What the hell? Of course I do, but come on, spending Christmas with JACK FENTON?!"

"My mom will be there too. Besides, isn't it a great time to humiliate him?"

"That isn't the point!"

"So what exactly is you're point? Is it that you're scared that I'll move back in with them?"

"I never said that!"  
"But you're thinking it, and it isn't true. I don't want to go back there."

The fight went on for a long time, until Danny finally persuaded Vlad to go; despite the fact that he himself didn't really want too. But heck, He should really give his parents a chance.

"Dinner is served!" Maddie said happily, bringing in the food and wine. Danny refused to look his parents in the eye; he was too angry. Even their cheerfulness was grating on his nerves. Everyone tucked in except Danny, who barely had anything to eat. "Now Danny, you need to eat something." Maddie groaned to her son.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, it's probably poisoned with something to kill my ghost half anyway." Maddie frowned.

"You know I wouldn't do that honey…"

"Whatever." The boy replied smugly. It wasn't long before the ghost topic was surfaced.

"We really need to do something about your ghost problem, Danny!" Jack stated.

"For the last time, it's not a problem, why can't you just accept me for who I am?!"

"Half ghost isn't who you are, son!"

"Don't call me son; it insults me. Me and my ghost half are one person; that person is I. Vlad accepted me; then again I guess he's just a better father than you could ever even dream of being!"

"Why you little…"

"Come Daniel, I think it's about time we left…" Vlad pushed. They walked out of the dining room and began to put their coats on. Maddie and Jazz followed them.

"Danny…" His mother started; "I am so sorry about your father. But rest assured, me and your sister will be here whenever you need us. Half ghost or not." This made the young half-ghost feel happier; however he was still angry at Jack, whom he refused to call "father" any longer.

"Oh, and one question Jazz… How did you know I was at Wisconsin?"

"A girl came to the house; she was looking for you…" Jazz trailed off when she saw Danny's expression. "What's up with you?"

"That was my cousin… She died infront of me." The girl didn't answer, she was stunned yet confused – Did Danny even have a cousin?

Both transforming, Vlad and Danny began to fly home. Suddenly, a red suit flew dead in their tracks.

"You two aren't getting off so easily this time!" She bellowed angrily. It was Valerie. Vlad moved forward, but was stopped by the younger half ghost. "I'll handle this." He said sternly, Vlad simply nodded.

"I've had it with you!" Danny began; "You're always interfering with my life, even when I'm not doing anything! You are just some stupid, confused little girl Valerie!" He shouted angrily, his hands were glowing a bright green and shaking slightly due to his rage.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. How more obvious could it possibly be?" Valerie backed off; she obviously didn't believe him, but Danny Didn't. Instead he raised his hands. "I tried to tell you, not all ghosts are evil. But you just won't listen. So obsessed with the fact that your right and everyone else is wrong- I've had it. Say goodbye to your little hobby." With that, he shot an ecto blast; which to him was quite weak; but sent the young hunter flying to the ground. Vlad floated beside Danny speechless. The boy looked up into the man's eyes. "I have enough problems; I thought I'd get rid of one of them." He said quietly. "Now, we can leave." But the older ghost wasn't speechless because of Danny's little outburst, he was concerned at the fact that during the boys attack on the hunter, his green eyes had briefly turned red.


	9. Sleep isn't always a good thing

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 9

Danny trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. He stood patiently waiting for the kettle to boil, and then made himself a nice, warm cup of coffee in a pathetic attempt to wake him up a little. He hadn't slept much the past night, not only because of what he did to Valerie, it was the dream. Deep inside he felt that teaching the huntress a lesson was the right thing to do to her… and the right thing to do for Danny himself; after all she had hunted him for so long and refused to listen to what he had to say. That was at the back of his mind however, what was really troubling him was the fact that each time the dream… the nightmare seemed to last a few seconds longer than the last time. He couldn't help but feel slightly scared. He sat at the kitchen table, resting his head on his arms. He fell into a light sleep but was awoken by Vlad smashing the newspaper onto the table with a smug grin on his face.

The headline read: 'Teenage girl driven insane by ghosts!'

Danny saw the photograph of Valerie with a few cuts on her face, and remembered the previous night. He still felt no guilt whatsoever.

"The girl was found bruised and beaten, and claims that she bumped into Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who has been missing for months, while hunting on her 'jet speeder' with her 'ghost weapons'. She says that she is a 'professional ghost hunter' and claims that the ghost kid did this to her. As of last night she has been admitted into Amity Park mental health unit and is under constant supervision."

Danny couldn't help but to smile. "I should feel guilty… but I don't…" Ella, Vlad's Christmas kitten jumped on the table and began fussing her face on Danny's hand until he finally agreed to play with her, or rather annoy her with a piece of string. "One thing's for sure though…" The boy began; "You were right about my father." He said, shifting his eyes to a random Anti-Danny Phantom advert at the bottom of the page.

Hearing those words coming from his once arch-enemy's mouth was rather strange; but understandable. Vlad knew the feeling of rejection all too well; his past seemed to be haunted by it. He looked down at the boy and the kitten, and saw how exhausted Danny looked. It wouldn't normally have concerned him too much, but it seemed to be worsening every day.

Danny sat in the living room reading a book about pirates that he stumbled upon whilst looking through Vlad's huge collection of books. It wasn't long before Ella joined him; she too seemed fascinated by the book. The skies had gone dark; Danny and the cat were sleeping. The book lay open on the floor; it had been this way since the boy had drifted off to sleep. He was rather abruptly awoken by the sound of the telephone ringing loudly. He tried to go back to sleep, hoping that Vlad would answer the phone. But he was wrong; Vlad had been in his lab virtually all day. He groaned and answered the phone. Before he could get a word in, Sam began screaming down the phone.

"I need Danny! Get Danny right now!"

"Sam…? What's up?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"It's been all over the news… Switch on the TV and…" She trailed off, before hanging up. Danny rushed toward the television, tripping over the pirate book and landing on the floor. "This is why I hate reading." He joked to himself, before getting up and switching on the TV.

Danny noticed that on the table, there was a glass of water. Vlad must have left it for him. He picked it up and took a sip; he hadn't noticed how very thirsty he was and feeling the ice cold drink run down his throat gave him great satisfaction. However the refreshing feeling left when he looked at the screen of the TV. His jaw dropped wide when he saw the Fenton works sign on the screen. But something had to be wrong, why else would they be on television? The camera zoomed out and showed the house: a pile of bricks and shattered glass, along with parts of broken ghost hunting equipment and such. He didn't have time to think, he had to get to Amity Park, and he had to get there as fast as possible. He looked down at the cat, "Tell Vlad I'm…" then paused mid-sentence. Why was he talking to a cat? He chuckled and stroked Ella's head before 'going ghost' and flying to Amity Park. Little did he know that his drink had been tampered with.

He finally landed at his house, and for some unknown reason felt particularly tired – it was probably the journey here. He let out a great sigh of relief when he saw his family were safe. He walked up behind them and greeted Jazz, who happened to notice something odd about the boy.

"Hey Danny! I'm so glad you're… Are you ill or something? You look awful!"

"Gee thanks, you look great too." He groaned sarcastically. "What happened here?"

"Mom and Dad had a fight… It's been like this since he found out that Mom approved of your ghost powers. It resulted in this…" Danny rolled his eyes, typical. His father always did like things to go his own way.

Vlad walked out of his lab. He was expecting to find Danny sleeping on the sofa, but was shocked when he found an empty room. His eyes moved to the news report, then to the half-empty glass of water. Danny had left, obviously to see if his parents were alright, but had also drunk the water which incidentally had a few sleeping pills in it. Vlad had noticed how tired the boy always seemed to be, and had suspected he wasn't sleeping. This was bad. The fire burned out and Ella looked up, just in time to see Masters turn to Plasmius, and fly off. She simply sat there and licked her paw. It didn't seem to bother her that both her owner and his "son" were half dead.


	10. the memory remains

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 10

Vlad raced towards Amity Park, keeping a sharp eye out for Danny. He knew that putting sleeping pills in his drink was a bad idea… but for some reason he felt somewhat responsible for the boy, he thought he owed it to Maddie.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on her bed with her laptop, talking to Tucker via instant messenger.

'Sam says:

I told Danny to check the news…I wonder what he's doing…'

Suddenly, Danny smashed through the window and crashed on the floor in a pile of shattered glass. The girl was horrified and jumped off the bed, rushing to her injured friend. The boy had now changed back into his human form and was struggling to stand up.

He looked up at the door, expecting two concerned parents to burst into the room at any second and shower him in restraining orders.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't home… What happened to you?"

"Aw, nothing, I'm fine." No sooner had he stood up, he collapsed into Sam's arms. She sat on the floor are stared at the sleeping ghost boy, what should she do? A small blush crept upon her face; she hadn't seen Danny for so long… it wouldn't hurt to just stay here for a while. Her Grandma was on vacation somewhere sunny with old friends aboard some fancy cruise ship, and her parents were at a business meeting and wouldn't be back for another two days.

The wind blew into the room causing the curtains to dance around. The half-ghost lying on Sam's lap shivered, and yet was sweating at the same time. She took off her jacket and covered the boy up, he didn't stop shivering. He was breathing heavily, and whispering something in his sleep. Sam was getting increasingly worried, what was wrong with him? She gently tapped his cheek but he didn't wake up. She slapped him a little harder straight across his face; he still remained asleep. Sam had to help him, she had to do something… perhaps she should call an ambulance, but no. His eyes were now glowing green; shining through his eyelids. This wasn't fair; he leaves for so long and come back in this state? Her eyes fell upon her laptop; Maybe Tucker would know what to do. Seconds after she had turned around, she heard something move behind her. The girl instantly spun around and saw that Danny was gone. Without thinking, Sam ran to her window and leaned out.

"Vlad Plasmius you get back here RIGHT NOW!!!" She screamed, well aware of the passers by giving her strange looks. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone cough behind her. It was Vlad.

"So basically, you poisoned him?" Sam spat, seeing the guilt and anger on Vlad's face.

"No! That's not it at all…"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Oh be quiet girl."

Hours passed, the argument died and silence took over. That is until Danny awoke. He saw Sam sat beside him asleep, with her hand placed on top of his own. He then saw Vlad standing by the window gazing at the moonlit street. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him. He tried to remember what happened… he went to see his family but only spoke to Jazz; he flew to Sam's house… It was all blurry. The boy climbed off the bed and walked over to Vlad. He heard the shattered remains of the window crunch under his feet, which made the older man turn round and notice Danny's presence.   
"Daniel… how are you feeling?"

"…Dizzy."

"I have an apology to make; I drugged the water you drank with sleeping pills. It couldn't be more obvious that you haven't been sleeping… I noticed when you arrived. When you were asleep I was going to…" Danny heard the first part of the apology, but his mind trailed off. The dream… It was clear now. He remembered.

"Vlad; I need to talk to you…"


	11. Cure all kiss

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 11

"The reason I haven't been sleeping much… It's because of a dream; at first I thought nothing of it. I mean, before I moved here I'd be up almost every night 'cause of the ghosts… But it won't stop. Every time I have this dream, it lasts just a few seconds longer." Danny began, shifting his eyes to the stars to hide his feelings. He was totally clueless to the fact that Sam was awake and listening to every word he was saying.

"What is this dream about?" Vlad pushed.

"It's my dad… It's like he's gone crazy. I was worried because he's strangling me; and you can only go so long without air, what would happen if I ran out…?" Danny looked worried, but Vlad remained silent. There was more to the story. "Tonight when I couldn't wake up; I escaped his grip and could hear my mom shouting from the lab door, she was crying and screaming for Jack to stop and let her in, but he was ignoring it. The scary thing was… I was about to kill him… But you brought mom in and then stopped me."

Vlad raised his eyebrow a little. Why would he save Jack? He had hated this man ever since he caused the accident that gave him ecto-acne, and his ghost powers. "Vlad… I feel like something really bad is going to happen." The boy whispered; staring at the moon with his eyes tightly folded. He tried not to show it, but he was terrified. The older man rested a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder. When in doubt, lie.

"Don't worry about it Daniel… I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Vlad transformed into Plasmius and flew out of the window. Sam grabbed Danny's arm before he had chance to follow. "You aren't going anywhere." She said sternly, "Not yet… you haven't even…"

Sam stopped mid-sentence. She was blushing slightly and looked shocked. She'd been like this since Danny had leaned over and kissed her. It was about time – the two had been drooling over each other for some time before Danny had left. The two gently moved apart slightly;

"I didn't even what?"

"Nothing…" Sam whispered quietly, smiling sweetly at the boy standing infront of her. He stepped back and, after turning into Danny Phantom, flew out of the window and to Vlad.

The girl sat on her bed; her heart racing. Danny disappears randomly and doesn't say where he's gone; he comes back and says he's been living in the same house as his arch-enemy, now this? She didn't really care; she still did love Danny, it didn't matter how far away he was or how long he was gone for. But there was one thing that was worrying her – the nightmare. What if it was more than a re-occurring dream… but a premonition?

A knock at the door.

Who would be knocking on her door at this time? She leaned out of her window; Tucker. She suddenly remembered the chat they were having – she never answered him. She rushed to the door and greeted the boy, inviting him in. They went up to her room. Tucker stood in the doorway staring at the shattered and bloodstained glass.

"What the hell? What happened here…? You haven't been cutting yourself have you?!" her friend yelled.

"No! Danny came… He crashed through the window, slept for a bit, told Vlad about some nightmare he's been having, and kissed me."

"He did WHAT?!" Tucker exclaimed. He knew they were close… He knew the both of them wanted to be closer… but… wow. The blush returned to the Goth girl's face.

"I'll tell you everything…"


	12. No more happy family

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 12

Maddie shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Her husband, Jack Fenton was sprawled out over the bed hogging the sheets and snoring loudly in a somewhat heavy slumber. She eventually decided that, despite the fact that it was only five in the morning, she would get up. She climbed out of bed and put on some jeans and a plain T-shirt. Slipping on her warm fluffy slippers she quietly went downstairs and made herself some toast and a cup of coffee. Flicking on the TV, she relaxed on the sofa and switched over the channels in an attempt to find something interesting. She paused when she came across a strange news report about ghosts. The show was named "The ten most wanted ghosts in Amity Park". She sighed; the countdown was already down to two, featuring a ghost who called himself "the box ghost". Random images flashed on the screen, mostly bad-quality CCTV footage and blurred mobile phone photographs.

"And here's the moment you've all been waiting for! The title of 'The most wanted ghost in Amity Park' goes to Danny Phantom; the mischievous ghost boy formerly known as Inviso-bill!" Maddie was expecting this. Inside she knew that her son wasn't the great evil that the media assumed. Images flashed across the screen, now high-quality photographs that were most likely taken by professionals, and movies ranging from amateur clips most likely recorded via cheap equipment; to high-quality news report resources.

"Funny, isn't it? The public seem to jump to conclusions so quickly." Maddie spun around to see Jazz standing behind her, staring at the television. "They assume that all ghosts are evil and want to destroy. I bet the fact that Danny Phantom is a hero skipped their minds completely…" The girl said in a relaxed tone.

"How long have you been standing there? And why do you always refer to your brother as a 'hero'?"

"When Amity Park was sucked into the ghost zone and was under constant threat from the ghost king, who climbed into the ecto-skeleton at the last minute? Danny Fenton. When there's a ghost around, who suddenly disappears? Danny Fenton. Who, against your knowledge, sneaked out of his room almost every night to put a stop to the constant ghost threat? Danny Fenton. That kid has put his life at risk to save this city countless times; if he isn't a hero then please tells me what one is." Maddie nodded, knowing her daughter was right. She patted the seat next to her, beckoning Jazz to sit next to her.

"It's just that… Your father doesn't share our opinion. If Danny appeared right now; Jack would probably kill him. Jazz sweetheart, I know this sounds really confusing but I need you to understand that…" Maddie cut off, half wanting to stop all together. "I need you to understand that I've had to keep my opinions to myself, because I know that if Jack was to find out he would be really angry and might even leave me. On the other hand, I don't think I can live with a man who wants my only son dead." Maddie pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed her watering eyes, feeling Jazz rest her hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry mom, it'll be okay… We'll sort this mess out…"

"Bye mom!" the red head yelled as she went through the door to school. Maddie sat on the sofa, now reading the newspaper that had found its way through the letterbox about half an hour ago. She was hoping to find at least one article about her son, but had no luck. She threw the newspaper across the room and stood up. Why was she letting a stupid man corrupt her life? She walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards looking for something to cook that would take her mind of this situation. Suddenly, Jack Fenton burst through the door. "Good morning Maddie!" His face fell. "Where's your jumpsuit? You can't hunt ghosts in…"

"Jack will you shut up!" She screamed, "All that goes on in that pea-sized brain of yours is ghosts. Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts, I'm sick of it! I played happy when you forgot our anniversary, I pretended I didn't mind when your gift was a ghost, I even sat by when you turned on our son – NO MORE! Now, there's something I need to talk to you about right now. Sit down and listen."

"But…"

"Hush"

"Um…"   
"SIT DOWN!!!" Maddie was losing her cool. She had to get this off her chest; if she didn't her life would be full of guilt and misery… but telling him could make him reject her, but either way her life would totally suck. "Quite frankly, I am sick of you and your hatred of our son. I know you want to make him full human again, likewise I don't care. We should love our son no matter what – it seems that I am the only one of his parents doing this."

"Are you crazy? Ghosts are evil and I don't want Danny to be a ghost! That's final!" She slapped her husband round the face.

"Don't talk to me like that Jack Fenton!" Jack was shocked by his wife's reaction. "I'll say this once and once only, you have an hour to pack. Get out of my house!" Maddie shrieked loudly, and pointed up the stairs.

"But…" he tried to say,  
"OUT!!!"

The man knew there was no point in arguing, and trudged upstairs like a spoilt little child who was in trouble with his mother.

About two hours later, Jack returned down the stairs. "I'll be staying with my Mom if you need me… goodbye Maddie, I love you." Maddie didn't answer. She loved him in college, she loved him when they were married, and she loved him less than six months ago… Now she didn't seem to give a damn about him. Jack Fenton was gone.

He'd show her. He'd show her that her son wasn't her son anymore. He'd win back her heart.

Gwen heard a loud knock on her door and gulped. There's only one man on the planet that knocks like that, she slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi mom!" Jack yelled, throwing his arms around the elderly woman. "I and Maddie have had some… difficulties… So I came to live with you again!" He said with a huge, cheesy grin across his face. Gwen smiled and looked up at her son, who was larger than her, and smiled sweetly.

"Very well son, follow me." She said, leading Jack up the stairs. The house was pretty much the same as it was when he was just a boy. The soft purple carpet with lilac flower-printed walls, various family photos and the pleasant aroma of lavender that always seemed to linger around the house – it was all still there, but of course with a few updates such as the pictures of Danny and Jazz. The man smiled when they reached the room he lived in as a kid, which obviously hadn't been tampered with since he left. His old toys still acted as ornaments around the room, his walls still had the same ghost pattern, along with the huge "ghost busters – I 'aint afraid of no ghosts!" poster stuck above his bed. He smiled and kissed Gwen on the cheek, before rushing into his room, setting his bags down, and looking around.

"Now Jack…" the man looked up at Gwen; her blue eyes stared back at him. "If you cause any damage to this house, or anything in it – that includes me and the dog – because of your silly ghost experiments, I will kick you out and you will never set foot in my house again. Do you understand?" She said sternly. It always frightened Jack when his mother spoke in this tone, so he simply agreed. He wasn't going to do any experimenting here, he was going after the ghost boy – who just so happened to be in Wisconsin; which fortunately for Jack, wasn't that far from his current location.

"Wait… dog?!" Jack bellowed, he loved dogs and had always wanted one. It had always been a great disappointment when he had discovered that Maddie despised the creatures. Just as he said this, a small dog ran into the room, happily wagging its tail. Jack reached down to pet the canine, and was horrified when the creature snapped at his hand.

"Meet Scrappy…" She began, "I'm sorry, he's never bitten anyone before. You know, people say that dogs have the ability to sense good nature in people…"

"Thank you mom, I think I'd like to get settled in now." Jack groaned, trying to get rid of Gwen and her rotten little dog.

Tomorrow; right now he needed rest. As for tomorrow would be a big day for him; tomorrow was to be the day he kidnapped and took down the ghost boy.


	13. Back to school

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 13

Sam gazed out of her window, longing to see Danny again. She often wondered if the reason the ghost boy had kissed her was because he didn't intend on coming back; after all almost every visit seemed to end badly. Tucker stared at the girl; a shadow of who she used to be, who she was under a week ago. She sat corpse-like infront of the mirror. Her once charming violet eyes had become emptier, and had considerably more black around. Her short skirt and purple stockings replaced by a pair of plain jeans with a "D" similar to that on Phantom's suit, stitched onto the back pocket.

"Come on Sam, We'll be late for school, you already have enough eyeliner on!"

"I don't want to go…"

"Danny doesn't want you to stop going to school Sam, now come on before we miss the bus!"

The girl picked up her school bag, and pushed past her technology obsessed friend.

"Race ya!" She smiled, rushing down the stairs. She suddenly stopped, and the two almost went flying down the stairs. "I forgot my maths book… wait for me outside."

"Sure…" Tucker agreed and continued down the stairs. It suddenly dawned on him; Sam didn't even have maths today.

Meanwhile, Sam rushed into her room and reached under the mattress, revealing a small machine consisting of a green flashing light, a screen and a few buttons. It was a ghost detector, stolen from the Fenton's lab. Just in case.

The two friends walked down the corridor, and Sam couldn't help but to hear a 'distraught' Paulina…

"Where is my ghost boy?" She sobbed, "I haven't seen him for like… ever!"

A little further down the corridor, Dash Baxter, the popular quarterback blocked their way.

"Hey Creep, where's your boyfriend?" He asked mockingly. Sam glared angrily, whilst Tucker just stuttered.

"Um…he's…umm…"

"That's none of your business. Get outta my way." The Goth girl was clearly not in the mood for some stupid moron taunting her about a subject of which he knew nothing about; and which concerned her so much. She attempted to walk around him, but he slapped his hand on the locker infront of her.

"What did you say?" He questioned threateningly. Just as he spoke those words, Mr. Lancer appeared.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked suspiciously, glaring at both Sam and Dash; neither of whom answered. "I suggest you get to your lessons, NOW!" Neither teen hesitated to do so.

Back at Vlad's manor, Danny was outside 'training'.

"I am the box ghost!" The strange looking ghost yelled. "Fear me!" The young ghost boy yawned, and began tormenting the ghost, who didn't stand a chance against Danny. After a while of foolish banter and annoying pranks, the boy was beginning to get increasingly bored.

"Okay, I'll make this easy. I don't even wanna know why or how you got here, but if you don't leave right now then you'll regret it." The boy warned in a now more serious tone.

"I am the box…"

"Have it your way." Danny said with an evil looking grin, and began using the ghost as a punching bag. This happened often; ghosts wandered through Vlad's portal and needed to be sent back. It saved the older man a job, and it was decent training for Danny. On this day however, Danny was completely unaware of the fully-armed man hiding behind the bushes like a tiger preparing to slaughter its prey. Pretty soon, the box ghost fled; which was predictable. The boy landed slowly and was about to change back to his human form, when he was caught completely unaware by a strong ecto-blast which sent him flying into a nearby bush. He sat up and looked to see the familiar face of his father running towards him with various weapons pointed at him, what caught his eye was the large purple cube, which Jack threw at him. Before the boy had chance to dodge, he was trapped inside the ghostly contraption and was shocked with some sort of electric power. He screamed in pain, before everything went black.

Jack rushed over to his now-human son and picked up the cube with him still in it. After throwing it into the back of his car, he set off towards Fenton Works; where he knew he could de-ghost his son.

Sam sat gloomily in her history class listening to the white-haired woman blabber on about what life was like when she was a girl, before she noticed something flashing red from her jeans pocket; it was the ghost detector. She pulled it out of her bag and stared at the screen; where she saw a red message flashing: 'WARNING! GHOST KID NEAR'. It wasn't just any ghost, it was Danny; and he was close. She stood up and jolted for the door. She heard her teacher shout, but didn't care. She had a lot more to think about than some silly old bat trying to teach her things she already knew.

The girl ran down the street as fast as her legs could take her, Danny was close now. She stopped at a street corner to see Jack Fenton climb out of his car. Nothing unusual about that; or so she thought until she saw him unload his car. There in the purple cube was Danny; unconscious.


	14. Doesn't concern you my dear

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 14

Sam couldn't let Jack see her… It was far too risky. Who knows what the ghost-obsessed fool would do to her. She saw the large man open the front door and walk in, slamming it behind him. She waited a few seconds then attempted to open the door. Locked; luckily the window was open. After debating whether or not she should climb in, she heard Maddie screaming. "No, Jack stop! Let me in!"

There was no further question, she had to go in. Bracing herself, she climbed through the window.

Danny shuddered and slowly opened his eyes, to see his hands were chained wide apart. He stood in a position resembling a crucifix, and stared at his father; who had his back to him. "Dad…What's going on?!" Jack didn't reply. He turned around and stared angrily at his son.

In the mean time, Sam rushed to the nearest phone and dialled Vlad's number; which she knew off by heart. The phone seemed to ring forever, until he finally answered.

"Hello, Vlad ma…"  
"Shut up and listen! Jack Fenton kidnapped Danny you have to help him!" Sam blurted out, and waited for a response, breathing heavily. She was sure she had heard a scream coming from the lab.

"…I'll be there as soon as possible…" He said, and then hung up. Sam's heart was in her mouth; images flashed through her head of the decaying body of a dead teenager smothered in blood… No. She couldn't think like that, she had to get to the lab somehow.

Vlad transformed into Plasmius and flew through the window; forgetting to go intangible. Glass shattered everywhere, but he didn't care. He had to get to Amity Park and fast, who knew what that maniac would do to Daniel. He could only pray that he'd get there in time… that and fly as fast as he could.

Sam crawled through the ventilation system; it seemed to be getting tighter and hotter the further she went. Finally, she found the lab and was horrified when she saw Danny seemably receiving an electric shock; she of course knew it was more than that. Without thinking things through; the girl broke the vent cover and leapt onto the fat man's back, gripping his neck.

"Let him go!" She screamed, squeezing as tight as she could. After a second, he reached behind him and grabbed the Goth by the arm and flung her across the room, she stood no chance against this huge man. She landed with a thud, and to the observing half-ghost's horror, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Her face was as pale as chalk.

Danny felt something violently well up inside him, it was like the feeling he got when Valerie challenged him after the fight with his father... It felt like fire rushing through his veins and filling his heart. He could taste Sam's blood, and feel her pain. It was bad enough when he turned on his own son, but now a defenceless young girl? Everything around him became focussed and all he could feel was anger. The shock he was receiving was but a pathetic distraction from his rage. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to contain the powerful energy craving to escape; it was no use. The chains holding him snapped, and the boy stood, arms by his side and hands with dark red glow, staring at his father. The boy was still in his human form, he didn't even notice that his ghost ray had turned red, as had his eyes.

"This is the end." Were the only words he spoke, before lunging forward and smashing into Jack, sending him smashing into a machine behind him. His attack was blind, he couldn't stop himself. To an onlooker, it was like a wild beast attacking its prey; to Danny, it was an overpowered prey getting well deserved revenge on its hunter.

Jack recovered and stood up; blood trickled from his nose and over his lip. His son was now in his ghost form.

"You monster, how dare you hit your own father?!" He bellowed, advancing towards Danny and pinning him by the neck to the nearest wall. The boy gasped for air, but gained little. Why did he even need air? He was a ghost for crying out loud. His eyes fell upon his father's; they seemed to be glowing red. Something ticked inside Danny's mind; It was the dream, it was happening. The dream was real, it was a like a premonition… This could only mean one thing… He needed to see a mirror. The lack of air was beginning to affect him; he could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and his own heartbeat slow. Then it suddenly dawned on him, 'Duh, ghost powers?' with that, he became intangible and floated out of Jack's grip with a smug yet dark smile on his face. But he was determined to see his own reflection, for he didn't tell Vlad the whole truth about the nightmare, oh no. He missed out one detail – The red eyes. They weren't his father's – they were his own. Sure enough, he saw his reflection on a nearby machine. His eyes were blood red as he had predicted. He turned around just in time to see his father running clumsily towards Danny with some sort of gun in his hands.

"You really do want to kill me don't you?"

"What do you mean 'kill me'?! You're a damn ghost, not my son. You're a ghost, and you must be destroyed."

"Just try it." Danny mocked. He knew full well that with this power flowing through him; his father was helpless. His father pointed the gun at the half-ghost hovering before him and attempted to shoot him down, but failed. The boy dodged with ease.

"Not good enough…" He mocked, still smiling. This made Jack really angry.

"Darn you!" He growled, attacking again with his fists, but soon stopped after realising his hits were just going straight through the boy.

"Intangibility; gotta love it." Danny taunted, "Now, time to finish this. You hurt Sam. You called me a monster, when you're the monster! You mistreat all ghosts, and that's gonna STOP! I hope this hurts…" The boy grabbed Jack by the scruff of the collar and flew into the air above a certain ghost monitoring devise with a huge, sharp spike on top of it. He raised his hand and it began to glow a blood red.

"Goodnight… Jack."


	15. No one likes a fool

Danny Phantom in: Spectre Rejecters

Part 15

Vlad landed in the Fenton's living room and looked around; when his eyes and ears fell upon Maddie, the woman he had always loved, attempting to knock the lab door down. They must be in there…

"You're… You're the Wisconsin ghost! What are you doing here?! Now really isn't a good time…"

The man looked into her eyes and thought for a moment… Before powering down and becoming Masters once again. The ghost huntresses jaw fell, as she saw her old college friend standing before her. This day was getting too weird.

"…well this sort-of explains why Danny chose to live with you instead of Sam or Tucker…" She began, virtually speechless.

"I apologise for not telling you, but I'm afraid we have a lot more to worry about…" He answered, changing back into Plasmius and breaking the lab door down.

What he saw before his eyes really confused him… He had built up the image of Jack most likely torturing Danny – it appeared to be the other way round. Danny had the upper hand… the whole chain of events triggered something inside Vlad's mind. After over twenty years of hating Jack all came clear. He didn't steal Maddie; Maddie chose him because he made the first move. If it wasn't for the idiot causing the accident which gave him ghost powers then he would have never been rich, nor met Daniel… That day it had been obvious that the two were flirting with each other, even if the accident hadn't occurred he would have lost Maddie… How cruel fate was.

Meanwhile; Anger and hatred flowed through Danny's heart and veins; it seemed to be consuming him. All he could feel was rage and the intolerable desire for revenge. He couldn't kill Jack; he didn't want to kill Jack, at least not yet anyway. He wanted more fun. Slaughtering him wasn't enough; he wanted his father to suffer and feel the pain he himself had. He threw his Dad to the floor.

"Round two…" He mocked, "I'm waiting…" Jack blundered across the room and picked up the first ghost weapon he could find – the net that captured Danny in the first place and revealed his secret identity. He shot the net at Danny; but this time he phased right through it. Cursing under his breath, he picked up another weapon – this time a gun. He fired the beam and the ghost boy simply moved out of the way as if in slow motion.

"Yawn…" The teen continued to taunt, becoming bored by this so called 'professional ghost hunter'. "Ugh. You're so pathetic!" He yelled, shooting towards his father with ghost rays forming in each hand, and began punching his father as if he was an over-grown orange jump-suited punching bag.

The older half-ghost floated closer to the younger, and watched amazed by his strength. It still wasn't quite a match to his own, but he sure wouldn't want to be in Jack's shoes right now. It wasn't long before the battle was over, Jack lay in a pile of trash and broken equipment caught somewhere between consciousness and death. Danny hovered over him.

"If you ever try to hurt me, or anyone I love again, Mark my words Jack Fenton – I will kill you." With that he left, but the anger was still there. It was still brewing inside of him; he had to let it out. His eyes seemed to glow a stronger red, and his eyes fell upon Vlad.

Vlad floated in air and stared at Daniel, who seemed to be loosing sight of what was going on. The boy suddenly lunged towards the older man and, catching him off guard and causing him to slam into the ceiling.

"Daniel what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vlad looked down at him angrily, what had come over the kid? The boy's eyes flickered green momentarily as though there were two people inside of him – good and bad – both desperately trying to break out.

"I… I… Can't… control… " He stammered, holding his head tightly somehow hoping this would suppress the power inside of him.

"Calm down Daniel… You control your powers; not the other way around…" Vlad's words echoed through his head. Desperately trying to hold on to himself, he repeated those words continuously inside his head. It seemed to be working; the anger seemed to be leaving him, as was the hatred and the rest of the dark emotions. The strange sensation of tiredness took over his limbs. The taste of blood was replaced by thirst; but the pain he felt for Sam remained. He looked over at Sam to see her stumbling to her feet, clutching her side and relying on the support of Maddie's shoulder. She was okay. He cast his eyes to Jack, the same could not however be said for him. He lay in a puddle of blood, eyes closed. It wasn't clear whether or not he was even still breathing. Inside, Danny really didn't care.

Danny turned around to find Vlad infront of him, giving the boy a strange stare. Where had all that power come from? More importantly, where had it all gone? The man's head was full of questions, but he had to push those to the back of his mind. They weren't important right now, what was important was why Daniel suddenly looked so worn out, tired and pale… The teen's surroundings began to blur, and blackness eventually took its hold on Danny.

Sam ran her hands through Danny's hair, refusing to leave his side. Vlad had taken his place in beside the window, looking out for the ambulance. He'd promised to stay with Maddie until it arrived for both Sam and Jack.

"Will he be okay?" Sam questioned with noticeable worry in her voice. She didn't get an answer. "Ahem." Vlad spun his head to the Goth, having no idea what she'd just said.

"Danny's laying here like this, and your taking another trip to planet Vlad?!" She screeched, standing up and approaching him, "How could you?!"

"He'll be fine…"

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"Because girl, the same thing happened to me."


	16. Nothing is fair

Danny Phantom – Spectre Rejecters

Part 16

Vlad hid invisibly at the back of the church, and watched the love of his life walk down the isle. She looked gorgeous. Her white wedding dress trailed behind her, her face covered by a snow white veil. Brown hair curled round her shoulders, and she held a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hand. Wedding music echoed throughout the building, all was peaceful until a loud explosion was heard from outside the church. He doors opened and in walked Jack; his suit had a layer of ecto-plasm on it. He'd been experimenting on his wedding day. He couldn't even last out his own wedding day without it involving ghost hunting. Pathetic. Oh how Vlad would give all he had and more for it to be him walking down the isle about to wed the woman of his dreams. A thin blonde woman dressed in to say the least, a rather revealing outfit. Vlad could see her scowling, she must not be happy about this marriage either… But that didn't matter, nothing did. He sat lonely at the back as the ceremony took place, not knowing exactly why he had even stayed there. The final words were spoken. 'You may now kiss the bride…' those words repeated in his head for a second, until the happy couples lips came in contact. His life was over. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart, and fled the church. Outside he leaned against a tree, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. People began pouring out of the church and gathered around an outdoor buffet and a stage. White and pink flowers adorned everything, the sky was a beautiful blue and the band upon the stage played heavenly music and sang like angels.

He then saw what he thought was the last person to leave the church, Maddie. His eyes followed the beauty who headed for the buffet and her family members.

"I only wish Vladdie was here…" She sighed. For a moment, he considered approaching her. He could make any excuse… For example, being late because of bad traffic… Nah; it was hopeless, she was married. It was too late; she had already tied the knot. He miserably walked over to the church, invisible of course. He trudged to the front of the front and a single tear fell down his cheek. "I hate you god." He muttered, before he was distracted by something. It sounded like a young woman giggling. It appeared to be coming from beneath a table which was covered by a white sheet. He bent down and phased through the cloth, and saw a sight that would haunt him forever.

Jack had been disloyal. He had been with another woman, Vlad recognised her – it was the scowling blonde he had seen before… Not only had he passionately kissed someone besides his bride on his wedding day, he had done it in a church. How low can one get.

Anger filled Vlad. His eyes became red, darker than ever before. He smashed the table, and began trashing around the church. Jack and the blonde ran out just in time, seconds later the church would have collapsed on top of them. In the heart broken man's heart, it would have been better if Jack had been crushed alive.

His thoughts were interrupted once again; the ambulance had arrived. Loud sirens soon stopped, as two paramedics knocked on the door. Maddie let them in, and they began tending to Jack and Sam.

"What happened here?" One of them asked,

"And is that kid alright?" said the other, staring at the boy who lay on the couch.

"What the…" Jazz stood in the doorway, staring at Sam, Danny, and ultimately her father who seemed to be the worse off.

Jack was later taken to hospital, with but the paramedics to keep him company.

Maddie and Jazz sat by Sam, making her as comfortable as possible. Being comfortable was difficult as she had just been stabbed in the back. Luckily, it hadn't entered any organs, so was repairable with stitches which, after Sam refused to go to hospital, were what she had to settle for. Vlad sat by Danny, keeping a constant eye on the boy. He was dreaming again, and his sleep didn't seem at all peaceful…


	17. Don't fear the Darkness, Daniel

Danny Phantom in: Spectre rejecters

Part 17

Vlad was in his office, sorting out a bookshelf. Shakespeare, Charles Dickens; along with numerous other books - why did he even have all these books? Not like he ever actually read them. He pulled out a scrapbook; it was the same one Jazz had looked at a long time ago when she pretended to be his daughter… The page which she had once folded to gain Vlad's trust was still folded over, hiding Jack and making the photo seem as though only Vlad and Maddie were there. He still wished he could be with Maddie, and now seemed to be the perfect opportunity… Maddie was only a phone call away. He was debating it in his mind, but suddenly heard a crash from upstairs,

"Ah!" Danny yelled. Vlad practically burst into his room.

"What's wrong?!" he yelled, noticing Skulker at the opposite side of the room and Danny in his ghost form. "Skulker, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why is this whelp in your house?"

"He's staying here."

"What's wrong, Mommy and Daddy kick you out?" The metal monster taunted, staring directly at the young half ghost before him and chuckling.

"Why you…" Danny growled. He stepped towards Skulker and began to feel the anger he had felt before. Rage rushing through his body, he knew what was going to happen, and knew that he had to control it this time; he couldn't. The power must be stopped – at least for now anyway. This seemed to recurring more and more often, like it was taking over him or something. He looked at Vlad,

"I might sound a little crazy saying this but… are my eyes red?"

"…yes" Vlad replied, a little taken back.

"It's happening again like it did when I almost wasted Jack…How do I stop it? I don't want to loose control again…"

"Control the power and don't let it control you." Vlad stared, and transformed just in case Danny turned on him again. The boy continued walking towards Skulker, until he was standing right infront of him, smiling evilly. Skulker attempted to hit him, but missed. Danny chuckled, "Pathetic." Before violently attacking Skulker, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere until all that remained was a head. He picked up the head and then pulled out the puny ghost inside it.

"Get lost." He said, before flicking the helpless mini-ghost out of the nearest window.

Danny had learned how to control this power, but hadn't noticed certain side effects…

"What?" He asked, looking at Vlad.

"…nothing…"

"You're looking at me funny, what?!"

"You learned to control those powers already... That's all… Also I think you should look in a mirror…"

"Vlad… just because I'm staying here for a while it doesn't mean… I mean… I'm here for Danny's sake…" The woman said, dumping her bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"I understand…" Vlad said, with a false smile spread across his face. Jazz followed through the door and closed it behind her, dropping her bag beside her mother's.

"Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Just on cue, Danny flew through the door.

"Hi Mom, hi Jazz, I hear you're staying here for a while?" Danny said, trying his best to look happy that they were here.

"I like the new style…" Vlad said, eyeing the boy's new look. His hair was black at the front with bangs messily dangling down on his face, the rest was snow white and spiked up. He now had more baggy black trousers tucked into his white ghost boots, which now had buckles on them. His belt had some black studs on it in the shape of the "D" which was designed by Sam – it represented Danny Phantom, and had a T-shirt on instead of his jumpsuit which also had the "D" on the front, and had white fingerless gloves on. Maddie was fixated on the hoop in his left ear.

"Since when have you been a Goth? And you've had your ears pierced?! And… have you dyed your hair? No! Your hair was so…"

"No Mom, I unlocked a new power… It changed my hair and eye colour. The rest of it is Sam's handy work."

Danny sat in his room, now in his human form which surprisingly had remained unchanged… even the hair-do. He kept himself occupied by reading a math's revision book which Vlad had made him study. It was fair; he needed an education and refused to go to a private school. He heard a knock at his door and in walked his sister.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" he mumbled.

"Danny, are you okay? You didn't look that happy to see me… us…"

"I'm fine."

"But…"

"Jazz, I'm not in the mood for the 'you can talk to me about anything' speech, so please, is there anything else before you leave?" She pulled an unhappy face, which did little to nothing to make him want to talk.

"Sure, I'll see you later Danny." She said, before leaving. He soon heard Maddie come to bed, now was the perfect time to tell Vlad his fears. He didn't want his mother to hear – she'd only be worried. As for Jazz, she already knew. He walked down the stairs and leaned his head through the open door.

"Errr, Vlad? I gotta talk to you about something…"

Maddie had heard her son go downstairs and, curious to know what was going on, crept down the stairs and hid behind the door, hearing every word that was being said.

"So _he_'s a mix between my ghost half and yours?"

"Exactly, and if my human and ghost half separate, then…"

"He will be created?"

"Exactly, and if that happens everyone I care about will die… will be slaughtered by him" Danny said with a nervous expression.

"No worries, I have no intentions of doing such a thing."

"Thanks Vlad… It's just that the power I have now… it's dark."

"Daniel – the same thing happened to me and I still have control. I'm serious, don't worry."

"I won't… Oh - one more thing;"

"Yes, little badger?"

"Please _never_ grow a beard."

She couldn't help giggle at the beard comment, but was concerned. Danny's powers were dark?


	18. Family issues

Danny Phantom in: Spectre rejecters

Part 18

A month had passed. Jack opened his eyes and found himself in a bed, in a hospital. He looked beside him to find a few 'get well soon' cards along with a glass of water, flowers and a clock. 5pm. Moments later, a nurse walked in.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mr. Fenton." She began. Jack didn't answer; he just pulled a confused expression. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Dr. Sally; I've been treating you for the past month. Sir, you've been in a coma. You're extremely lucky, however you got your wounds, and they have all healed well. We'll have to keep you in for at least another couple of weeks before we can be sure your better though."

Jack nodded and the nurse left. Time passed slowly, an hour… two hours… three hours; caught in some form of pathetic sleep which was broken each time there was the faintest noise. A familiar voice was heard, there in the doorway stood Dr. Sally.

"You have a visitor." She said, before leaving. In walked his wife.

"How are you?" She asked with no real emotion in her voice. Jack looked away; he couldn't face making eye contact. She placed an envelope on the side table.

"Divorce forms. Sign them. I have nothing more to say to you, Jack Fenton, except good bye. I hope you suffer for what you have done to me, Sam and most importantly Danny." With that, she stood up and walked silently out of the room. The man's eyes filled with tears,

"Wait! Please don't leave me, please! Stop, Maddie!" He wailed, praying that his wife would answer him.

"One more thing, if I don't receive conformation that you have signed those papers within the next month; then I will tell the cops that you have been hurting my son, and with someone like Vlad on the case… I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Can't we talk about this…?"

"No Jack. I've made up my mind."

"But honey…"

"I see the headlines now… 'Insane man tortures his son after believing that he was a ghost'… The clock is ticking Jack." Maddie bribed, before leaving the hospital.

Truthfully, that was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She had spent the best years of her life with this man, and even though he was a little dim-witted, and couldn't take his eyes off other attractive woman, and seemed to only care about ghosts; she had loved him. Part of her still did. Fenton Works was lonely with only herself and her daughter living there, and ghost research just wasn't the same alone. But somehow she knew that their lives could never be the same again; not after what happened with their son. Life goes on…

Two weeks passed and finally the divorce papers came through the post. Maddie and Jazz were still lodging with Vlad, but Danny wasn't happy. Not one bit. Vlad had noticed this, but was tragically torn between the two things he wanted most in life; a half-ghost son or the woman of his dreams? Danny knew how much Vlad cared about Maddie, and didn't want to anger him. So he resorted to scribbling his emotions down in a journal. It was the first time he'd ever don't something like this, except when he was like five, but most pages consisted of "Today I ate a worm" or "Today I saw a dead pigeon" or other such things.

Staying in the house was becoming really boring, so Danny decided to visit Sam again. "Going out, I'll be back later." He yelled, heading for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Does that concern you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to visit Sam."

"Be careful, if anything comes up, as usual, call me."

"Sure thing Vlad… Bye." Danny said, before beginning his long flight to Amity Park. _He's so over-protective._

Night took over the sky and the clock struck eleven. Danny still wasn't home. Vlad was getting worried; he should be home by now. Maddie and Jazz had both gone to bed, he began searching the house. He wasn't back yet… If he was he would have told Vlad… right? After about an hour of searching the house, he decided there was only one more place the boy could be – in his bedroom. He knocked on the door and, after receiving no reply, walked straight in, praying to find Daniel asleep. The bed was empty. The man flicked on the light and looked around, noticing something brown sticking out of the wall. Making his hand intangible, he reached in and pulled it out. "Journal" He read out aloud, it must be Danny's. The wall was a good place to hide a journal… if he bothered to phase it all the way into the brick and not leave half of it sticking out. He knew he shouldn't read the boys journal, so he put it back. Then he took it out again. Then he put it back again. He had to read it… It might tell him where Danny was. Phasing it out for the last time, he opened the journal and found the last entry.

'_Dear pointless book, _

_Jazz and Mom are driving me crazy. Every time my mom sees me, she shoots me a sympathetic look, it's real irritating. And then there's Jazz. Oh annoying little Jazzy-pants, WHY WONT SHE LEAVE ME ALONE? I preferred it when I was here alone with Vlad. I used to think he'd be a crap father figure who'd be obsessed with taking over the world and torturing me… He isn't. He cares… Or at least I think he does… I hope he does… It's not like anyone else does.' _

Vlad sighed and returned the journal to the wall; he had sweet Maddie in his own home, and liked having her around. Jazz annoyed him a little, she was the only one who he didn't really know, and when she wasn't bugging Danny, always seemed to have her face in a book or be nagging about 'parental responsibilities' and such… The man also hadn't noticed how down the boy was. Yes – he looked slightly unhappy and miserable but not this bad. If this boy was unloved, birds would fall and fish would sink, air would be heavy and stone light… everything in this world wrong. Maddie cared about him, Samantha and Tucker cared about him, Jazz sort-of cared about him… He went back to his old thought, Danny or Maddie? It was clear. How stupid had he been? Of course Daniel was more important… He couldn't just drop everything and run away with Maddie, start a happy family… He had to be there. He had to be there for Daniel… He had to be there for his son.

Blood isn't thicker than water.


End file.
